Sekuel Delapan Gol
by nana.0.o
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Siaran Ulang' "Nethe, beneran kamu... nggak mau ke kamarku?" Tanya Nesia sekali lagi dengan wajah malu-malu. Ia menunduk karena harus mengatakan kalimat itu untuk memancing Nethere. Warning : Netherlands x OC!Indonesia, Lemon.


**Warning :** Nethere x OC!fem!Nesia . Romance, sedikit bumbu Lawak, Lemon (Asem ato enggaknya terserah kalian)

**Author's Note :** Karna banyak yang rikues, dibikin juga deh. Big Thanks to Nami yang waktu itu udah bikin rate M juga, meski bukan sekuel ini :D dan Big Thanks buat Ruka yang udah bantu saya yang lagi dipeluk skripsisayang ini. Yang belun baca 'Siaran Ulang', baca dan riview dulu yaaaa~ wahahaha. Di warning udah jelas, Mature. Yang gak kuat, menjauh saja demi keselamatan anda. Maaf Nesianya female, berhubung authornya bukan fujoshi, maaf ya buat yang nggak suka ^_^

thanks buat **haefalent** & **ry0kiku** yang ngajarin caranya publish, saya koneknya lama -_-

**0w0**

**Hetalia Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya**

**0w0  
**

**"Nethe, beneran kamu…. nggak mau ke kamarku?" Tanya Nesia sekali lagi dengan wajah malu-malu. Ia menunduk karena harus mengatakan kalimat itu untuk memancing Nethere, malu sekali.**

**Nethere membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Nesia yang kini memakai puppy eyes untuk menyerangnya. Selesai sudah, Nethere kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mengikuti Nesia menuju kamarnya, seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti induknya. Nesia yang masih memegang remote TV langsung mematikan TV nya dan melempar remote itu ke sembarang tempat.**

**

* * *

-Sekuel chapter-**

**[Delapan Gol]**

_

* * *

Gawat! ini benar-benar gawat! apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Nesia! mengundang seorang lelaki ke kamarmu._

Nethere kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ranjang Nesia benar-benar nyaman, dengan seprai putih dan segala yang berwarna putih. Memang tidak ada ornamen-ornamen tertentu sebagai penghiasnya, hanya kayu berpelitur saja. Sederhana, namun tetap nyaman. Nesia menatap Nethere yang sedang mencoba keempukan ranjangnya dengan duduk-duduk disitu. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

_Nah.. sekarang... apa yang, eh... aku harus lakukan?_ Tanya Nesia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi?" Nethere bertanya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Eh... err..." Nesia akhirnya melangkah maju dan mendekati Nethere. Dengan gerakan lembut, ia memeluk Nethere. Saat ini, jantungnya sudah hampir meloncat karena berdetak jauh melebihi batas normal. Begitu pula Nethere, ia tentu saja terkejut saat Nesia memeluknya. Nesia yang selalu menghardik dan memaki nya, kini, dengan alasan yang belum jelas, memeluknya. Tangan nesia dan tubuhnya yang kecil tentu saja tidak bisa meraih seluruh tubuh Nethere yang memang dua kali lebih besar daripada dirinya. Namun ia memeluk Nethere dengan sepenuh hati, meski Nethere belum juga membalas pelukannya. Taruhan, ia sangat terkejut sampai-sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

Nah, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin ia terus memeluk Nethere sampai pertandingan berakhir kan? Bisa-bisa jantungnya benar-benar melompat keluar.

Nesia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dan nethere merasa kecewa karena ia kehilangan kehangatan tubuh Nesia sebelum ia sempat balik memeluknya. Namun rasa kecewa itu terbayar dengan cepat. bibir Nesia yang lembut dan mungil, kini telah berada di bibirnya. Sama seperti kejadian pertama, Nethere begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak bisa membalas ciuman Nesia, bahkan ia menahan napas saking terkejutnya.

Tunggu... ia merasakan sesuatu dari kedua tangan Nesia yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Nethere menyambar salah satu tangan nesia dengan tangannya yang juga dua kali lebih besar. "Nesia, ada apa?"

Kali ini, ganti Nesia yang terkejut dan tersentak kaget. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Nethere, namun sia-sia.

"A..ada apa, apanya?" Nesia berusaha mengelak.

Nethere menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan menatap Nesia langsung di matanya, bola mata hitam, yang ia tahu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "tanganmu gemetar Nesia... ada apa?" Nesia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

_Benar, jangan bohong padaku Nesia. Aku paling tahu kalau ini bukan sifatmu. Ya, aku akui bahwa aku terbuai dengan pelukan dan ciumanmu. Namun kedua hal itu tidak akan kau lakukan tanpa alasan yang jelas, apalagi terhadap diriku. Itu tidak mungkin._

Nethere menyambar tangan kanan Nesia yang masih bebas dengan tangan kanannya. Kini kedua tangan Nesia berada di genggamannya. Gemetarnya belum berhenti, maka Nethere mengelus kedua tangan mungil itu perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gemetar dari tubuh Nesia.

"Nah, sekarang, ada apa? Cerita padaku." Nethere kembali bertanya saat Nesia sedikit lebih tenang.

Nesia menghela napas panjang, ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Nethere tidak bisa dibohongi. Wajar saja, mereka sudah ratusan tahun terus bersama-sama. Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya sekarang? haruskah ia jujur pada mantan motherlandnya itu?

"Aku kalah..." kata Nesia setelah keheningan beberapa detik yang ia timbulkan karena tidak segera merespon pertanyaan Nethere.

Nethere menatap Nesia yang kini berwajah sedih. Mungkin sebentar lagi air mata akan menetes dari bola matanya yang hitam legam itu. Nethere sama sekali belum mengerti maksud perkataan Nesia. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Nesia maksud dengan 'kalah'. Namun ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah mungilnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Nethere menarik Nesia dan membuatnya terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Kemudian ia menautkan salah satu tangannya ke sela-sela jari Nesia, sedangkan tangan yang satunya memeluk pinggang Nesia dengan erat. Nesia terkejut saat Nethere menariknya seperti tadi. Namun kini ia merasa sangat nyaman di pangkuan Nethere. Tubuh Nethere yang besar membuatnya merasa terlindungi dari apapun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Nesia dapat menghirup aroma Nethere. Rasanya seperti aroma terapi yang bisa membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Nesia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus. "Tim-ku kalah dari tim Uruguay. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat pertandingannya." Nesia menunduk malu. Kini, tanpa menonton pertandingan secara live ataupun siaran ulangnya, Nethere mengetahui bahwa tim Indonesia telah kalah.

Nethere menimang-nimang tangan Nesia yang masih berada di genggamannya. "jadi, karena itu? kau..."

Nesia mengangguk cepat. "berapa skornya?" tanya Nethere penasaran.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu." Nesia menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak Nesia, aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Tapi... benar-benar memalukan." Nesia makin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja..."

"Tujuh... satu."

Nethere mempererat pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Nesia.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau aku melihat pertandingannya?"

"Eh... ya, tentu saja karena aku malu. Masa anak buah dari finalis FIFA cuma bisa mendapat skor 1 dari Uruguay." Nethere mendesah pelan dan menepuk kepala Nesia dengan lembut.

"Dengar Nesia, kau bukan anak buahku lagi dan aku bukan motherland mu lagi. Jadi berhenti menggunakan kata 'anak buah' seperti itu." Nesia membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Nethere secara langsung. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja. Nesia memperhatikan Nethere yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Jadi, kau tidak malu?" Nethere langsung menempelkan kening dan ujung hidung nya yang mancung ke wajah mungil dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau hebat, Nesia." Jawab Nethere seraya tertawa pelan, lega karena mengetahui alasan Nesia bersikap aneh seperti tadi. "Lagipula, negara lain belum tentu bisa meraih skor 1 dari Uruguay." Tambahnya lagi. Nesia tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Dan lagi, kalau kau masih malu dengan kekalahan skor 7 itu, aku yang akan mengalahkan nya." Ucap Nethere percaya diri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja dengan membuat 8 gol kan?"

Nesia mengerutkan dahinya, ia sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud Nethere. Membalas Uruguay dengan 8 gol?

"FIFA kan masih lama..."

"Tidak, aku akan melakukannya malam ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Nethere merangkul dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Nesia dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Nesia.

"Aku akan membuat 8 gol padamu, malam ini..."

'Deg' muka Nesia memerah. Bukan semburat pink lagi seperti biasanya saat ia malu-malu. Ia tidak tahu pasti maksud perkataan Nethere, tapi kalau tebakannya benar...

"Se..sebentar Nethe, AC nya terlalu dingin." Nesia segera beranjak, hendak mengambil remote AC nya. Lagi-lagi berdalih. Tetapi Nethere segera menariknya kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Nesia, kau ini benar-benar jago merusak suasana... diamlah disini, aku akan segera menghangatkanmu."

Namun Nesia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nethe dan berjalan keluar kamar. Wajahnya memerah dan dia seperti cerobong yang kepanasan. Jantungnya melompat dan menari-nari seolah mengejek pemiliknya. Nesia duduk dengan kaki terangkat di sofa dan menghadap TV. Menyalakan TV dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Nethere mengikuti dan duduk di samping Nesia. Tak berbicara tak melakukan gerakan apapun selain menggeser posisi duduk hingga menempel dengan Nesia. Nesia tak mau menoleh, tak mau melihat wajah Nethere, tak mau mantan koloninya itu melihat wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa lari?" Bisik Nethere, membuat Nesia kaget. "Kau tak menginginkannya?" sambungnya sambil merangkul bahu Nesia dan menariknya mendekat.

Nesia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, merasakan dadanya yang sakit karena detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Napas Nesia tertahan saat tangan Nethere turun dari bahunya, melewati pinggang dan berhenti di antara selangkangannya. Nesia menutup mata, merasakan tangan itu mulai meraba kain batik yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa menutup mata?" bisik Nethere lagi sambil menggesek tangannya di bawah sana. "Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar?" Nethere menggeser tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam celana tidur bermotif batik yang dipakai Nesia. "Kenapa menahan nafas?" Nethere mulai menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Nesia dan membuat Nesia semakin kesulitan bernafas.

Dalam benak Nesia hanya terbesit satu pertanyaan, "Dan kenapa kau terlalu banyak bertanya? ! Dasar kepala tulip!"

Nesia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jemari Nethere mulai menyentuh dan meremas bagian bawah, diantara selangkangannya. Jemari-jemari besar itu menggeseknya dengan pelan dan berirama, lalu jemari itu kembali berpindah dan masuk ke dalam celana dalam Nesia. Nesia mengeluarkan suara jeritan tertahan sambil kedua tangannya meremas permukaan sofa. Nesia kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya dan limbung bersandar di dada Nethe. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan.

"He-hentikan.. tolong.." Suara Nesia terdengar sangat lirih. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya.

"Kalau begitu, buka kakimu. Tanganku terjepit, Nesia." jawab Nethere halus.

Nesia berusaha membuka kakinya yang gemetaran, sementara Nethe mengambil kesempatan. Nethere memasukkan satu jarinya dan membuat Nesia mengerang sambil mencengkram syal yang dipakai Nethere. Oh, harusnya personifikasi negara Indonesia tahu benar kalau si tampan _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ itu...

**Licik**.

Nethere tersenyum melihat reaksi Nesia yang begitu sensitif dan melanjutkan aksinya. Menggesek bagian bawah itu lebih cepat sambil memasukkan satu jarinya. Nesia mengeluarkan suara erangan menikmati dengan mata tertutup.

"Aaaaanh…nethe…anh..aku..uunn.." Nesia berusaha berbicara.

"Aku…apa, Nesia?" bisik Nethe mesra sambil terus menggoda bagian bawah Nesia.

Tak lama Nesia melenguh keras tertahan dibarengi tubuhnya yang menegang. Tangan Nethe masih terjepit diantara kedua tungkai Nesia dan kini dibasahi cairan yang baru saja dilepaskan Nesia. Nethe membiarkan Nesia mengatur nafasnya setelah mencapai titik klimaks. Nesia bersandar lelah di dada Nethe sambil membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Nethe yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Nesia kesal, berusaha bangun, memukul bahu dan dada Nethere dengan segenap kekuatannya. Nethe tak melawan, membiarkan saja tangan kecil Nesia menggelitiknya—daripada menyebut tinju kecil itu sebagai memukul.

Nesia menarik tangan Nethere dengan kasar, keluar dari selangkangannya dan siap melarikan diri. Nethere membiarkan saja tangannya tertarik keluar, tapi tak membiarkan gadisnya kabur. Ia menarik tangan Nesia dan kembali membuatnya duduk, kemudian merangkulkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Nesia. Dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat satu sama lain, napas masing-masing—terutama napas Nesia yang mulai tidak teratur—terdengar dengan jelas. Si pria hanya tersenyum, ia menyampirkan rambut ikal Nesia yang berantakan dan sedikit basah karena keringat ke belakang daun telinganya. Tak terlihat terlalu banyak perubahan, Nethere menarik dengan lembut ikat rambut Nesia, dan rambut hitam ikal itupun tergerai sampai di bawah bahu. Dada Nesia naik turun, ia mencoba menyeimbangkan kembali napasnya. "A..apa?" tanya Nesia canggung karena ditatap dalam jarak dekat seperti itu. Warna hijau jernih bola mata Nethere terlihat dengan jelas sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hmm.." Nethere tersenyum tipis sebelum wajahnya semakin maju dan mengecup pipi Nesia. Ia sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya menutuk kedua kelopak matanya. Nethere menciumnya berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya mencapai bibir merah muda yang terlihat manis itu. Ia mengecupnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali...

dan tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya yang keempat. Baginya, ini jauh lebih membuatnya kecanduan daripada menghisap ganja. Nesia yang sedaritadi diam saja menerima kecupan Nethere akhirnya membalas ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Nethere, menariknya semakin dekat. Dan Nethere pun semakin maju, memindahkan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menahan kepala Nesia. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua berhenti karena kehabisan napas.

Dalam suasanya yang makin memanas, Nethere tidak mengulur-ulur waktu dan langsung menahan Nesia bersandar di sandaran sofa sambil tangannya yang lain membuka ikatan kain batik nan indah itu. Nesia terbelalak dan menendang Nethere sebisanya, tapi tendangan dari kakinya nampak seperti kerikil dihempaskan ke batu besar. Nethere duduk di lantai, di depan Nesia, dengan kedua tungkai kaki Nesia berada di bahunya. Nesia tak mau melihat wajah Nethere yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Membuang muka sambil kedua tangannya sebisa mungkin menutup selangkangannya. Nethere bergerak maju dan membuat posisi duduk Nesia merosot. Nesia sedikit terkejut dan refleks tangannya berpindah untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Nethere tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia melepas syalnya dan mengikat kedua pergelangan Nesia. Nesia memekik saat Nethere menarik ujung syal itu hingga membawa tangannya naik ke atas kepalanya. Nethe melingkarkan sisa syalnya di sekitar mulut Nesia. Maka, jadilah kedua tangan nesia terikat di atas kepalanya dan mulutnya tertutup.

"Lihat baik-baik apa yang akan aku lakukan, Nesia." ucap Nethe pelan sambil memeluk kedua pangkal tungkai Nesia.

Mata Nesia membesar saat Nethere merendahkan kepalanya dan semakin mendorong kepalanya mendekat ke selangkangannya. Nesia ingin menjerit, namun tak kuasa. Iapun menggunakan tangannya yang terikat untuk menahan erangan yang keluar. Nethere sibuk menjilati sisa cairan yang keluar dari celah selangkangan Nesia. Nesia bergerak liar karenanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tak bisa! Nethere membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh hingga menghilangkan tenaganya selain untuk melenguh menikmati. Ujung kaki Nesia dengan sendirinya menyilang di balik punggung Nethere dan tanpa sadar menekan punggung itu dengan kedua tumitnya hingga Nethere semakin terdorong.

Nethere melepaskan diri dari pelukan kaki Nesia dan kembali duduk di sofa. Mengangkat tubuh Nesia dengan mudah hingga Nesia duduk di atas pangkuannya. Nesia menempatkan kedua sikunya di kedua bahu Nethere hingga dahi mereka beradu. Kini Nesia dapat merasakan tekstur bekas luka yang dibuatnya di dahi Nethere dulu. Napas panas keduanya saling mengapu diantara ruang sempit diantara wajah mereka. Nesia menatap masuk ke dalam mata Nethere yang masih tersenyum menggoda padanya. Nethe mencium bibir Nesia dari balik syal yang menutupnya dengan bernapsu. Kedua lengan Nethere memeluk punggung dan pinggang Nesia dengan kuat hingga tak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Pria berambut Tulip itu menarik turun syal di depan bibir Nesia dan kembali menciumnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dan menempel saling merasakan sensasi satu sama lain. Nethere memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Nesia dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut itu. Menggelitik lidah Nesia dan sesekali menghisapnya, akhirnya Nethere mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mempraktekkan ajaran France soal French Kiss yang terkenal—meski saat itu ia kasihan pada Seychelles yang menjadi kelinci percobaan. Tangan Nesia yang terikat, berada di atas kepala Nethere. Nesia menjambak rambut itu dan menarik kepala Nethere mundur, menjauh dari wajahnya. Nesia terengah dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah.

"Aku suka wajah ini, Nesia. Merona merah, mengeluarkan suara terengah manis." ujar Nethere dan membuat Nesia menjambak rambut Nethere lagi. Rambut tegak bagai tulip mekar itu kini terkulai lemas, berantakan, menutupi dahi sekaligus bekas lukanya.

Nethere menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka ikat pinggang, juga kancing celananya. Menurunkan resletingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sana. Nesia tercekat, napasnya tertahan.

Nethere kemudian mengangkat sedikit tubuh Nesia.

"Enggak. Nethe..enggak..hentikaan.." Nesia memohon. "Aku takut.."

Nethere tersenyum, seolah meyakinkan. Sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan selangkangan Nesia dengan benda miliknya. Nesia menutup matanya dan menahan nafas. Merasakan ada benda asing yang mengenai permukaan selangkangannya. Nesia mengerang saat kepala benda asing itu memaksa masuk. Sedikit demi sedikit batangnya pun mulai masuk, Nesia terus mengeluarkan suara erangan yang membuat Nethere lebih bersemangat lagi hingga akhirnya barang itu hilang ditelan tubuh Nesia. Nethere berhenti, Nesia terengah.

"Masih takut?" tanya Nethere.

"Sakit! Bodoh!" Nesia menjambak rambut Nethere.

Nethere tersenyum. "Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

Wajah Nesia memerah. Nethere tersenyum dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang Nesia. Menggerakan tubuh Nesia naik turun hingga benda itu masuk keluar diantara selangkangan Nesia. Ruangan itu penuh dengan erangan menikmati yang keluar dari mulut Nesia. Nesia tak bisa memungkiri dirinya menikmati sambil sesekali menjambak rambut Nethere saat benda itu menekan titik sensitifnya. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu hingga tubuh Nesia kembali mulai menegang.

"Nethe…aaah,,.." erangnya.

"Tahan, Nesia.. sedikit lagi." ucap Nethere.

Nethere semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundur itu dan tak lama merasakan jepitan kuat pada miliknya itu. Nethere pun mencapai titik klimaksnya. Tubuh Nesia bergetar dan mengejang lebih lama saat Nethere mencapai titik klimaksnya. Nesia ambruk di dada Nethere dengan nafasnya yang tak tentu dan peluh. Nethere melepaskan syal yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Nesia. Membiarkan tangan itu bebas karena tangan itu tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menyerangnya. Nethere membiarkan dirinya berada di posisi itu menyadari Nesia yang masih kelelahan.

Nethe mengecup dahi Nesia ringan dan memeluk pinggang Nesia dengan sayang, "Mau kulanjutkan 7 gol lagi malam ini juga? Atau lain kali?" bisiknya menggoda, tepat di depan daun telinga Nesia. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, tinju melayang dan mendarat dengan cantik di wajah personifikasi _Koninkrijk Nederlanden_ yang agung.

**BENER-BENER TAMAT**

* * *

OKEEE! Akhirnya saya bisa meluluskan rikues nista bikin rate M! #ditimpuk

Lupakan kata-kata diatas, saya emang nggak bisa bikin rate M kok. Ini semua minta bantuan sama temen satu klub saya :3 **Ruka**, yang sama-sama ikut klub doyan sinetron bareng saya, wahahahahahh. Kalo kata **ry0kiku**, karya saya tuh inosen 8D jadi kalo tiba2 nulis begini, itu perlu diselidiki dan diperiksa tingkat kewarasannya... #penulispayah

Saya cuma sanggup bikin sampe di dalem kamar tuh. Pas Nesia lari keluar kamar sampe abis, Ruka yang nulis,

kalo kata ruka soal tulisan saya sampe di dalem kamar itu : apaan! gak ada apa2an! it's soo FLAT!

tapi sampe itu aja nulisnya udah kejang2 buuu! /protes/

yaudah deh, saya ngedit2 dikit aja kalo ada typo ato yang kurang sambil nambahin beberapa kalimat nista [kalo kalian bisa nebak yang mana XD]

Pesan terakhir dari Ruka : "jangan minta bikinin ginian lagi ya Naaa..."

Gue jawab : "okeee! Sippo! Kalo inget ya buuu... " XD

Okecukup! Pesan terakhir saya, review? Buat saya, dan Ruka terutama :3

**REVIEW! HIDUUUPP KLUB DOYAN SINETRON! #gila**

**pesan terakhir : jangan bilang kurang asem... saya udah kejang2 nih...  
**


End file.
